Still The Same
by therisingpheonix
Summary: Summary: First of all this is my first fanfic so read and review only constructive criticism, and helpful reviews please. Sora is the only one of the digidestined who has remained the same person she used to be. While every one else with maybe the except


Still the Same

Summary: (First of all this is my first fanfic so read and review only constructive criticism, and helpful reviews please.) Sora is the only one of the digidestined who has remained the same person she used to be. While every one else with maybe the exception of Kari and maybe even T.K. has changed with there increase of popularity. And quite frankly Sora has had enough. (Sorry I'm bad at summaries, the plot might change so please bear with me please, by the way this is Sorato all the way, so if you're a mimato or tiaora fan u shouldn't read this.)

I don't own digimon or any of its characters, just this story so please don't sue

I changed the ages but its not that big of a deal (I'm using the English names because it confuses me to write their Japanese version of their names)

Ages:

Matt: 17 Sora: Just turned 16

Mimi: 16 Tai: 17

Izzy: 16 Joe: 18

Kari: 14 TK: 14

Yolie: 15 Ken: 15

Davis: 14 Jun: 17

Cody: 13

When there's something like this (….) it'll will be my comments its not part of the story.

_**Chapter 1 – The past and now the present**_

Summer vacation was nearing an end for Sora. The Birth-Day girl had just turned 16 yesterday. It should be the happiest time of her life right, but it wasn't, only two people besides her mom and her relatives had wished her a happy birthday. Those two people were Lana Long, and Cleo Melvin, her friends, her only true friends.

"So much for always being there for each other" she muttered as she took a look at a picture of the digidestined. All of them have grown apart from Sora and didn't talk to her unless it was one of those digidestined reunions other than that she had no contact with them, except for the couple of small talks she still had with Kari.

She took a look at Tai, and immediately she was filled with anger and sadness, but she managed to choke out few words before bursting into tears "you were supposed to be my best friend and yet you ditched as soon as you became popular!" She said pretty much about the same thing about the other digidestined even Ken, but with the exception Kari whom she still had little talks with. Then she finally got to Matt.

In the picture they had taking three years ago after there final battle, Matt had his arm around her waste. Yes they went out back then but it was all a lie. "I'll never forgive you Matt, I hate you"

_Flashback – Three years ago_

_The bell had just rung and Sora got out of her seat and headed towards her locker. When she got there she found Matt waiting for her._

"_Hi Matt" She greeted him with a smile._

"_Hey Sora" he greeted her sounding kind of nervous. _

"_Listen we got to talk, meet me after school at Luigi's k, bye." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left before she could say anything._

"_K…. Bye..." she said a little surprised by Matt's attitude._

_After School_

_As she turned corner getting on to the block where Luigi's was located, Sora saw 5 people coming out and giving her a look of Sympathy. 'That was strange' she thought to herself. When she got there and looked through the window her heart shattered into a million pieces. Matt was there kissing, and holding hands with Jun. ( I didn't know who else to put there, Sorry Jun – haters.) Sora held back her tears and walked in to the restaurant. She headed straight towards where Matt and Jun were sitting. _

"_Matt!" Sora called him. And suddenly he turned around._

"_He Sor, you made it" He told her calmly._

_Sora walked up to him and slapped him across the face, with all her force causing his face to turn extremely red where she hit him. _

"_Hey, you have no right to do that!" Jun yelled standing up. _

_By now everyone was looking at this scene._

"_Shut up Jun, unless you want something worse to happen to your face, this doesn't concern you!" Sora yelled. "Sor is right Jun sit down" Matt said rubbing his swore cheek calmly. _

"_Don't call me Sor, my name is Sora!" She yelled back at him. _

"_Okay alright, Jeez Sora calm down you're making a scene" Matt said annoyed._

"_No Matt, that's where you're wrong, you are the one that made a scene when you kissed Jun!" Sora snapped back. "Huh, so this is how our relationship ends, God! Matt couldn't you find anyone better to cheat on me." Sora said looking at Jun. _

"_Sora, you knew very well that when we started dating that we wouldn't last, I don't know why you're crying now!" Matt yelled now getting angry and standing up._

"_That I knew I just never expected to be this soon" She said softening her tone and taking a step towards him "But you know what angers me the most…." She said getting louder so everyone could hear her. "..the fact that I went out with a jerk that doesn't even have the courage to tell his girlfriend that he's cheating on her, and wants to break up with her, but instead invites her out to let her catch him making out with his new pick of the weak." Sora told him coldly and then took a step back and looked at went walked up to her. Matt was about to pull Sora away before anything happened to Jun._

_But Sora just said coldly: "I pity you Jun, I hope you know what you're getting yourself in…" Then she turned and looked at Matt "… because I sure didn't" and with that she turned, and heard applause from the crowd. She smile, winked at a guy that was staring at her and went out. End of Flashback._

She was still crying. Matt broke up with Jun after a month. When her friends heard what happen they weren't too happy hearing how Sora made a fool out of Matt. They told she overreacted, she couldn't believe it. From then on they started fighting and drifting away not only because of Matt but other issues such as popularity, first it was Tai then Mimi, then the rest followed. By the end of that of that summer they weren't friends anymore.

A year later Sora moved to Russia, where she met Lana and Cleo, she still talked to Kari but it wasn't the same. The last she heard from Kari, was that Matt dated many girls after Jun but didn't break up with them in the same way, because he feared another break-up like that would ruin his image. The rest were just as popular.

Now Sora was back with new friends, a new look, but still the same Sora on the inside. She was going to show them that new Sora may have gone from a cute skinny redhead to a hot model like body girl; she would still keep her promise to her friends despite whatever happens.

So Sora got up went to closet and took out her outfit for tomorrow, because though school already finished in Russia it already started in Odaiba, that's why Sora and her friends were going to be in the same grade as Matt. She smirked as an idea came to mind then. She cleaned out her puffy eyes picked up the phone and called Lana and Cleo.

"Hey guys…" Sora holding the telephone to her ear "….ready for tomorrow?" She said with grin on her face.

To be continued…..

Sorry to cut it short just review and post some ideas thanxs. Don't Worry Sorato fans, this story will end with Sorato, and mabye Mimichi.

P.S. Did I spell Odaiba right, correct me if I'm wrong.


End file.
